Achievements of the Marauders
by FrozenWaterLily
Summary: The Marauders... Sirius, Remus and James pulling pranks. Chapter five: The reason why the professors hate all the halloweens between 1971 and 1978. All Chapters Edited Hopefully...
1. The new improved sorting hat

Bravader ala marauders

((_**I don't own anything of Harry Potter but it's still funny to write about it.**_))

((_**I wrote this thing in the school cafeteria so it was hard to concentrate, because of that it may be some spelling and grammar errors please have patience**_))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Achievements of the Marauders 1

The new improved sorting hat!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three boys looked up at the sky ceiling above them, they weren't alone all the boys and girls around them were also watching the cloudy sky above them.

James Potter saw all the students sitting at the four long tables at their sides _'So many! And soon they will know that I, James Potter, has come' _he thought with a smirk.

Sirius Black whispered in his ear "Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever, I waited my whole life for this."

Remus Lupin leaned over "Are we really going to do this!?" He asked.

Sirius 'humph' at him "of course we are! Are you scared Remie?"

"It's not that… I just…it's a wonderful idea, but…" He trailed off.

"But… What?" James asked as McGonagall started to call the first years up for their sorting.

"Well I really want to do it, but what if we getcaught?"

"Does it matter? And hurry up and decide, my name starts with a B it my turn soon." Sirius urged him.

"Are you in or out, Remus?" James asked.

Remus looked at the floor.

McGonagall called for an "Baccer Simon"

Remus kept on eying the floor as Baccer was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Black Sirius!" was next

'_No more time'_ Remus took a deep breath "I'm In!"

"Good" Sirius said "remember, both of you, on my signal…" he hurried.

"What house we end up in doesn't matter, just do it and we will be legendary, Comrades!"

-----

As Sirius went up to get sorted Remus thought about his words _'Comrades, Did he really say that? Wow this's really happening!'_

'_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this__. I'm a little scared to get caught will Dumbledore send me away if they catch us?'_

Lost in thought he jumped high when McGonagall said:

"Lupin Remus!"

All eyes were on him, the teachers at the table all eyed him carefully, he knew not everyone had agreed with Dumbledore about letting him come to Hogwarts.

James punched him in the back, and gave him smile.

He gulped. James nodded and pushed him forward again "Go on it's your turn."

Making his way through the other students he took a deep breath.

'_You can do this'_ he thought as he sat down on the chair (Sirius waved at him from his spot at the Gryffindor table) and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him.

'_**Hmm, you're a nice one' **_the voice was inside his head. _**'Brave! You're the first one of your kind to come here, and that takes a lot of courage. Perfect Gryffindor material.' **_

'_Excuse my rudeness but, who are you? Are you the hat or just an artificial mind stuck to it? '_

'_**Hahaha**__**, Intelligent that's Ravenclaw, but bold. Definitely…' "GRYFFINDOR!"**_

The Gryffindor table broke out into violent clapping, Sirius even stood on the table screaming.

"HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE REMIE, I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"

Remus also noticed that Dumbledore was clapping harder at him then he had at the others, this made him smile.

-----

James was later also sorted into Gryffindor.

Now it was time to put their plan to work…

Sirius smiled '_this is going to be so good.' _

James sat on his right side and Remus opposite of him, McGonagall called for Qrimson Kent.

Sirius broke into a coughing fit.., James straightened up and Remus twisted slightly, that was the signal.

Sirius fell to the floor in coughing spasms, James ran up screaming bloody murder.

Chaos broke out at the Gryffindor table, the people nearest ran up, some of the girls started to scream, prefects tried to get to Sirius but was shoved back by everyone tying to see, students all over in the hall stood up to get a better look on what was going on at the Gryffindor table.

In the commotion no one noticed Remus who had dived in under the table and now crawled his way to the end.

Now when he was doing this he wasn't even thinking about being the good responsible boy, everything on his mind was what the look on everyone's faces would be.

He took out his wand, aimed though the remaining first years feet's at the sorting hat in, a taken aback, McGonagall's hand and fired.

Nothing happened but Remus knew it would… soon, when it was **His** turn.

'_Revenge is sweet! You're going to pay for turning Sirius hair green and silver on the train ride here…'_

'_Not everyone are slimy Slytherin gits like you!'_

He tucked his wand in and crawled back to his seat.

-----

James saw Remus return, Remus smiled and nodded, everything was fixed the only thing they needed to do now was wait.

Sirius was talking to the prefects saying he was fine now; it was just a one time thing.

The commotion died down and the teachers took up the sorting again, sorting Qrimson Kent into Ravenclaw.

James leaned over to Remus "are you sure the spell went correct"

"Yes" Remus answered with indignation "I've done it before you know, it's easy I don't screw up such easy spells"

"Okay, okay!"

"Snape Severus" McGonagall called. The three boys straightened up eying Snape as he strode up to the chair.

Sirius couldn't stop himself from grinning _'Sweet revenge, Snivellus you slimy gill head git!'_

James manages to stop himself from grinning as widely as Sirius but his face got a closedexpression, he watched the teachers, he didn't want to miss the looks on there faces.

Remus on the other hand was completely still, staring at Snape, like a dog how's just found its trace.

He brought out his wand again _'time for the last part of the spell… the trigger!'_

----

Just as the hat made contact with Snapes hair it started to change, it went pale.

Everyone in the great hall where now staring at the head table and Snape.

The hat kept on changing colour, from pale grey to yellow, from yellow to green, from green to blue, from blue to purple and on…

After three minutes of colour changing it seemed to settle with bright pink, the hall broke out into roaring laughter.

Snape was sitting there with pale face, black robes and a bright pink hat on his unnaturally greasy hair.

But it didn't end there, the hat started to change again only this time it seemed to swell, the hall went creepy quiet everyone, except Remus, was trying to figure out what was going to happen now.

The teachers all looked taken aback, like none of them knew what to do to stop this madness, of course that was something Remus hade planed.., if they wanted to end this they would have to think hard.

Suddenly the hat made a popping sound and lots of purple smoke welled up making it impossible to see a thing and swallowed professor McGonagall and Snape.

Some girls screamed.

The teachers all ran up even Dumbledore.

All the students stood up, some even stood on the tables trying to get a better look.

The smoke cleared revealing a huge pink, yellow and blue Sombrero on top of Snape's head.

At first everything was so quiet you could hear the crickets, and then… no one was able to hold it in everyone broke down into violent laughter.

Sirius was on the floor clutching his stomach, James and Remus was trying to breathe and laugh at the same time almost suffocating in the attempt and the rest of the school wasn't doing any better.

Then the sombrero ripped open, Remus knew it was time for his little special treat which he hadn't told James and Sirius about.

The, used to be sorting, hat started to sing…

Hey you down there

With that greasy hair

I'll give you one advice

Please wash you're nasty hair

I'll feel like throwing up just by the look of you

It's a gross job I have

Having to sort people like you

Well I know where you're supposed to go

Please do not come back to me

I'll leave you in the care of them

Please stay were you belong

SLYTHERIN is perfect for you

Everyone by the Gryffindor table shrieked in laughter, the Ravenclaw's were rolling around on the floor and some of the Hufflepuff's looked like they were going to faint any second.

The Slytherin's on the other hand did not seem too amused by the last part of the song.

Some of them clapped silently because they had gotten a new member others looked like they didn't know if they should clap or not, was it all just part of the bloody joke!?

_It is all over now' _Remus thought as he waved his wand under the table and turned the sorting hat back to normal.

(He didn't want to put another **innocent** student through the horror of the pink, singing, sombrero sorting hat.)

James collapsed over the table opposite of him "Did you, hahaha, did you… did you do that last singing thing? Hahahahaha"

"Yeah I did, you like it!?" it was not a question it was a statement.

"Liked It? That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius flushed head showed up and he used the table to support himself. "You're a bloody Genius, Remie!"

"Thank you… thank you very much"

They all looked up at the head table to see how the teachers were doing.

They were all eying the sorting hat asking it what happened. James, Sirius and Remus couldn't hear what it said, but it was obvious… It had no Idea in Hell.

Some of the professors exchanged worried looks "should we postpone the sorting until we know what caused this?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I don't think there's any need to" answered professor Dumbledore "By the look of it this was just a one time event. …Maybe someone thought they needed to get revenge for something" he added.

He then turned around to eye the students which of some were still laughing there heads of.

"I must ask off you all too please remain clam. The staff will do everything in our power to catch the culprits."

----

After that the rest of the sorting went on as normal… the only thing was that now they were all even hungrier than before.

In other words they wanted food and they wanted it NOW!!!

"Come on I'm starving" Sirius said as Dumbledore stood up to hold his normal 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech and he ended it the normal way… by saying something completely nuts, which made Sirius whisper to his new friends that Dumbledore's a loon.

James smirked at his remark and Remus struggled with silent laugh.

'_Maybe he is__ a loon, for taking in a Werewolf..! But Sirius is an ever bigger one!'_

_**The End!!!**_

((_**If this fic is liked then I'll continue it with chapter two… **_

__Achievements of the Marauders 2

Hogwarts new flag!)

… _**So if you like it let me know… if you don't like it then… don't let me know, 'cause that's your problem.**_))


	2. Hogwarts new flag

___**I still don't own anything**___

___**I have to say that I like this chapter it was fun to write**___

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Achievements of the Marauders 2

Hogwarts new flag!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"MISTER POTTER, MISTER BLACK, MISTER LUPIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!

I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SO CALLED PRANKS, WHAT YOU DID TODAY WASN'T EVEN PRANKING IT'S WAS PLAIN BULLYING, DO YOU THREE UNDERSTAND THE GRAVITY OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE…" Professor McGonagall had to stop there to catch her breath so Sirius decided to make his move.

"But Professor you must admit he did…" Sirius was trying to find the right words,

"…looked kind of good in that ballet dress" James continued carefully, he wasn't completely sure McGonagall wouldn't start screaming again.

She didn't but she was on the verge too.

"You thought you're funny didn't you, enchanting Mister Snape five meters up in the air…" She towered over James, which made him fell very small.

"… Turning his robes into a pink frilly ballet dress and…" now it was Sirius time to feel small.

"… Making him dance in the air while singing the German world war two national anthem!" Remus was still covering his poor ears, of which he personally thought had just been very abused.

McGonagall took a deep breath like if she was supposed to start screaming again, 'OHH NO' Sirius thought, 'Dear Lord' James brain was telling him, Remus whimpered.

But the screaming never came instead "What I'm I supposed to do with you three? And some times you like to drag Mister Pettigrew into it too…"

"Just give us the time and place for the detention, Professor"

"Who ever said anything about detention?" McGonagall looked surprised.

Sirius looked like hit by lightning, Remus like he was about to faint, James blinked twice "W what!?"

"You are not getting a detention…"

A very quiet minute followed this statement, then…

"Who Rocks!!?" Sirius shouted and did a high five with James "WE DO!!"

"… You're not getting a detention, you're going to see the headmaster" McGonagall said like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

By this Remus actually did faint, James choked.

Catching Remus in his arms Sirius looked up at McGonagall, pleading "Please Professor… anything but that. Look at poor Remie he can't take it…"

"Mister Lupin will have to answer for his actions just like everybody else."

James looked at the floor _'this is not going to be pleasant. No that it is not.'_

Sirius, who helped support an half conscious Remus, was pale as a ghost. Exchanging a fast glance and nod with James he pushed Remus into a chair, Remus gave a soft whimper, then both boys fell to their knees "Pleaseeeee Professor we do anything you want..., except for a foot massage…" they added.

McGonagall looked up from her desk "are you three still here?" James jaw dropped.

"Didn't you hear me? …To the Headmaster with you all!!" she shoved them out of the office and slammed the door behind them.

Sirius stared at it, James ruffled his hair "well that went okay don't you think?"

Remus sat on the floor "We're gonna die!!!" he cried as Sirius hauled him up and they started to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

"We're gonna die" he cried again as they stood outside the door to the office

"No we're not! Dumbledore's nice and he likes you Moony, use your charm." James said but he didn't sound entirely sure.

Sirius pushed the door open without knocking "Professor Dumbledore, sir, we're very sorry to disturb you. But you see professor McGonagall sent us and…" he stopped.

The office was empty.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked behind him

"There's no one here"

"What did you say?" Remus spoke up

"There's no one here"

"I heard you the first time"

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because I…"

"Shut up both of you!" James couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you see the possibility we have here?"

A short "Huh?" came from two people.

The next second Sirius face lit up "Oh… I see, we have the possibility to explore Dumbledore's office and no one can tell us not to!"

"Or stop us" Remus added.

"Or maybe we should just be good boys and wait here and don't touch anything until the professor comes back…" James said.

Both Sirius and Remus stared at him like he'd gone mad or something.

James broke out into fits of laughter "You believed me! You really believed me. I so got you!!"

Remus turned to Sirius, as James kept on rolling on the floor, he had a businesslike look on his face "Padfoot my dear and close friend I think we have been had."

"Yes I strongly agree with you Moony my comrade, my brother in arms."

During their conversation, James had found his way to a cupboard standing against the right wall of the office, he opened it "Hey guys, Look at this, wonder what it is!?" he said and held up a bottle with a silver coloured liquid in.

The other two boys moved closer "I'm not sure" Remus had a suspicious expression on his face as he look at the liquid "but I think I've read 'bout it somewhere it's called…"

"Do you think its drinkable?" Sirius interrupted.

"Naaa" James said "But I wouldn't try it if I were you it looks poisonous."

"I don't know if it is or not" Remus said as he examined an odd looking silver coloured device standing alone in the window "But I don't stuff sliver things in my mouth just to see if I can eat them or not."

James and Sirius eyed him as he stood turned away from them still examining the device "You're probably right."

Remus half choked "…You two are actually listening to me!? Well that's a new one" he said in a monotonous voice, still not looking at them.

"Yeah" Sirius shrugged and disappeared up the stairs "we decided to give you the pleasure once in a while"

"How very thoughtful of you" Remus poked the device and drew back with a yelp _'made of silver, I should have noticed that, Stupid, Stupid'_

James heard a yelp behind him as he set the bottle back in the cupboard "Remus?" he turned around fast to see what was going on with his friend… Remus stood next to the window. He was examining his right hand with a look of utter horror on his face, and a look that James couldn't identify in his eyes.

"Remus?" he touched his shoulder slightly, Remus jumped high "James!?"

"Hey what's going on? What happened?" James looked a little worried.

"I'm not really sure myself" Remus effectually lied "It like… kind of attacked me."

"Maybe it has some sort of a protective spell around it?" James reasoned.

"Yeah a protective spell that burns people" Remus voice was full of indignation, as he waved his burned hand in front of James.

"HEY GUYS!!!" Sirius rumbled down the stairs with a noise that could have woken the whole castle, if they had been asleep. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND…"

Remus and James turned to him "Huh?"

Sirius stopped at the foot of the stairs and held something behind his back so his friends couldn't see it.

"What is it Pads?" James moved closer, Sirius took a step back "You didn't say the magical word!"

"Please!?" came from Remus who still hadn't moved

"Password denied"

"Salami!" James screamed in wrath

"Password denied" Sirius was having oh so much fun!

"Padfoot's part!?" Remus tried again.

"Password denied… Hey! That wasn't funny"

"Neither is this" Remus waved his burned hand through the air

Sirius stuck his tongue out.

Remus bared his fangs.

"Moony pal, you should really do something about those!"

"I KNOW! IT'S BATHTUB" James shouted at the top of his voice

"PASSWORD DENIED" Sirius shouted as loud.

Remus covered his ears "Marauders!?" he whispered.

"Password de… wait, access granted!"

"Then show us, Show us!!!" James demanded

"Okay, Look!" Sirius held up the thing he had had behind his back.

James went blank then a grin that reached from ear to ear crossed his face "Wicked!"

An evil-genius grin spread across Remus face "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah! It's Marauder time!"

"Mr Moony, Mr Padfoot" James reached out his hand, Remus placed his hand over James and Sirius his over Remus, They both nodded "Mr Prongs"

"MARAUDERS FOREVER!"

-----

((One week later))

A normal Saturday morning at Hogwarts.

It was past 10 AM; most students had now woken up and were eating breakfast in the great hall along with all the teachers.

The hall was full of noises as three boys came in and sat down at the Gryffindor table…

James grabbed a plate with fried eggs, Sirius helped himself with a ton of bacon and three eggs which he unseen manage to steal from James, and Remus grabbed a bottle of soured milk poured it into a deep plate added sugar, blueberries and raspberries.

Sirius yawned

"Everything fixed?" James asked him.

"Yeah, soon we will once again be legendary" he smirked.

"Are you ready?" they turned to Remus who was shovelling soured milk into his mouth

"Aaaww he always does that when his nervous…" Sirius said in a mock voice.

"Shut up! I'm not nervous I'm exited." Some soured milk dripped down the corner of his mouth he wiped it away quickly.

Sirius and James started to laugh.

"Sod of!" Remus said "No wait don't, I don't think you want to miss this" he showed them his watch. "She's 10:15 any second now."

A puffing sound made everyone in the great hall turn their heads towards the head table, to see that Professor McGonagall's plate had been drowned in a sea of purple smoke.

All the teachers were staring at McGonagall and McGonagall was staring at her plate.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing a roll of gold edged parchment with a beautiful seal which read 'Marauders.'

-----

McGonagall gulped _'Not again, what are they going to do this time? Enchant all the beds up on the roof? Wouldn't surprise me.'_

Dumbledore nodded at her, she nodded back, grabbed the parchment and stood up.

After taking a deep breath she broke the seal.

The text inside was beautifully written with gold ink and surrounding it was, the well known, moving pictures of a stag, a dog and a wolf.

Taking jet another deep breath she started to read out loud so everyone could hear.

_Mr Prongs would like to ask Professor Dumbledore if he's missing something?_

_Mr Moony would like to advice the Headmaster not to look out the window._

_Mr Padfoot would like to advice Mr Moony to keep his mouth shut._

_Mr Moony would like to tell the public that he is right now throwing a temper tantrum._

_Mr Padfoot is running for his dear life. And would like to advice everyone not to anger Mr Moony because, even if it's hard, when Mr Moony gets mad he gets MAD._

_Mr Prongs like to say that this is totally pointless, and that Professor Dumbledore should just look out the bloody window!_

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore turned and looked out the window and what they saw almost gave them a heart attack.

Right there… high up in the flagpole blowing in the wind was a couple of huge purple with twinkling stars, satin underwear.

The Professors ran outside so did all the students that hadn't broken down in hysterical laughter.

Everyone gathered under the flagpole, Professor Dumbledore stared up at his magically magnified underwear "Oh dear, how did this happen? This is indeed very awkward. Yes that it is…"

"I'm afraid it is not over yet Albus. Look" McGonagall pointed at another gold edge parchment hanging from the pole.

She grabbed it "Should I?"

"Yes please Minerva."

Professor McGonagall opened the parchment, which was identical with the one before, and read it out loud.

_Mr Prongs would like to tell Professor Dumbledore not to leave his __important 'Man stuff' out where any vicious Marauder may find them._

_Mr Padfoot would like to ask Professor Dumbledore where he purchases his underwear… Mr Padfoot has fallen in love with them._

_Mr Moony like to advice Professor Dumbledore to wash his underwear once in a while, that way they won't run away from him. _

_And if they don't run away then Professor Dumbledore won't need to buy new ones._

_Mr Moony would now like Professor Dumbledore to understand that he has seen his wardrobe._

_Mr Prongs would like to add that the Professor has very good taste._

_Mr Padfoot would like to say that he, thanks to Mr Moony, now understand why Professor Dumbledore has so may underwear and oh so few socks._

_Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs wishes the Professors good day and adds that if they want to get these down they will have to think hard, you see Mr Moony can work wonders with that wand of his._

From that day on everyone at Hogwarts, especially Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, learned never to trust the Marauders ever again.

_**The End!!!**_

___**Next chapter: **_

Achievements of the Marauders 3

Funeral plans!

_**Sounds morbid, I know but we all know that when it comes to the Marauders… things usually aren't what they seem to be. **___


	3. Funeral Plans

((_This isn't really a pranking story… they're just being idiots. I don't really like this chapter, but I've hit a writer's block so in loss of better things… ___**This chapter contains use of Christianity**___I don't know if the Marauders are religious but I needed it for the story._))

((_This is actually a oneshot that I wrote a long time ago._))

((_I would also like to Thank everyone that has reviewed on the earlier chapters!_))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Achievements of the Marauders 3

Funeral plans! Pads, so a funeral is on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very beautiful and warm Saturday at Hogwarts.

Headmaster: Professor Albus Dumbledore where occupied with paperwork in his office.

The students were playing around outside some where swimming in the lake others had decided to take a flight on their brooms.

The one's that were allowed had gone down to Hogsmeade to do some shopping and other fun stuff.

Albus Dumbledore decided that he could finish the work later.

'_You shouldn't be sitting inside on such a day' _he thought "Go out and have some fun, mingle with the students." He stood up and walked up to the window.

The sight of the school grounds meat his gaze. It was still warm outside even though September had passed over into October.

The green grass, the glittering water in the lake… even the leaves on the trees around it hadn't grown red and yellow yet.

"It is going to be a late autumn this year"

He gazed down at the edge of the forbidden forest, three students were standing at it "Not again" he said to himself as he recognized the three twelve year olds, the one with the unsteady raven black hair, the tall one with the long black hair and the small, thin sandy blond. "Will those three ever learn that the forest is forbidden!?"

"_**Not gonna happen!"**_ one of the portraits said.

"_**They have been at Hogwarts for less then two years and how many times have the**__**y been send here?"**_ the picture of a thin, nice looking headmistress asked.

"One too many, Ciara, One too many" Dumbledore answered her

"_**This term only, they have been in here at least ten times a week… and the week only got seven days!"**_ Phinias Nigelus pointed out.

"_**Thank you Mr Obvious"**_ a rough looking red haired man said.

"_**You know, I stopped counting when the beat the school record"**_ a strict looking witch spoke up.

"_**They did that in just one month"**_ the nice looking witch named Ciara spoke again _**"and the record keepers before them hade their record counted for all seven years here."**_

"_**That means those three will become a problem Dumbledore"**_the rough red haired said."They already are a problem Malcolm, they already are. But nothing we can say or do will stop them… they're having too much fun. And frankly I think that at least two of them have the right to some fun…" _**"The Werewolf cub and the black sheep of the noble and ancient house of Black"**_ the strict looking witch said with a smirk, the office in her picture were dressed in green and silver telling everyone she was a Slytherin.

"Please do not call them that, it is prejudicing and both Mr Lupin and Mr Black are wonderful people they wouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor if they weren't… but, **yes** I wished they could find another way to have fun, a way that won't give me tonnes of letters to write and send to their parents… I don't think that the school owls will take another year like last."

"_**Well the school's never had and owl strike before"**_ Malcolm chuckled.

"True"

"_**Weren't you supposed to go outside and mingle with the students" **_all of them said at the same time.

"I'm on my way, I'm on my way…" Dumbledore chuckled and went out the office door.

"_**Will he ever be able to restrain them?"**_ Ciara asked as soon as he had left.

"_**Like I said before: not gonna happen!"**_

----

As soon as Dumbledore hade reached the hall he walked right into professor McGonagall.

"Albus, what are you doing down here?" she asked picking up the books from the floor where she'd dropped them.

"I'm sorry Minerva… and I saw three of our more well known students at the edge of the forest."

"Not them again!?" Minerva whined "What I'm I supposed to do with those three little troublemakers? It doesn't matter how many times I say something it just never sticks."

"It is like I said to the portraits just now: I just wish they could find another way to amuse themselves…"

"Yes a way that is less exhausting for us."

They looked at each other declaring "Not gonna happen."

"Let's just stop them for now." Dumbledore said "Before they do anything stupid."

"Can I punish them for even thinking about being troublesome?" McGonagall asked as they walked over the grounds towards the forest.

"Technically not… but I'll think about it." The three troublemakers came into view.

"Thank you."

----

As the professors closed in they could see the three boys standing in a circle under an oak tree.

Their clothes were different.

James Potter was dressed in plain black and had a veil over his face.

Remus Lupin, who where standing at James right side, was also wearing black and he had a handkerchief in his hands.

Sirius Black on the other hand was dressed in priest robs and was holding a bible, he looked very formal, and while James and Remus were standing at the sides of a hole in the ground Sirius were standing right above it.

"What is going on here" Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice. The three boys looked up.

Remus was very pale… paler then usual that is, considering it would be a full moon in four days.

Sirius Black stepped forward "Excuse me professors but you're interrupting on a holy ceremony here"

"Huh?" Dumbledore couldn't stop himself.

"Oh dear" he heard Minerva behind him, turning to face her he saw it too.

A couple of twigs had been charmed to move on their own and they were carrying something that looked a little to much like a casket.

Feeling slightly stunned he turned back to Sirius "A funeral!?"

"Yes." Sirius bowed his head and looked at the ground.

"May we attend?" Minerva's voice where a little shaky.

Sirius turned to the other two… "May they?"

"Sure…" James said "But you got to change, you can't wear that to a funeral" he added.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall waved their wands making their clothes black, and then they took place next to the hole.

Sirius returned back to his spot he waved his wand turning on the music.

The others almost fell to the ground "… Siri that's a wedding sermon." James pointed out.

"Ops.., Sorry" the music changed into something more appropriate.

Holding the Bible Sirius started "Dearly beloved we hav…" "Mr Black this is a funeral, not a wedding… you don't start a funeral with dearly beloved."

"Well I do! And I'm not a real priest just a substitute. Now let's move on before we will so rudely be interrupted again…"

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to say farewell to a very important friend…"

Remus broke down in tears James grabbed him and helped him to stand straight.

"He was so brave…" Remus snuffled.

"He was brave and loyal, a true Gryffindor." Sirius whipped a tear away.

"He showed so much courage even in a fight that could only end with death…" James voice trailed of.

"He showed no sign of fear even though he fought the great Gryffindor warrior"

"He showed no fear even when he was thrown out the window…"

McGonagall gulped "Oh dear… what is really going on in the Gryffindor tower…"

Remus snuffled loudly "He was a true friend, we had been together for so long he used to be my only friend…"

----

Dumbledore looked at Remus, he had no memory of that the boy had had a pet with him or that he had even had a pet.

----

"He helped me through so many difficult times, he was always there night and day… he never complained." Remus cried into his hands James put an arm around his shoulders.

"That's true but now you have us, maybe you can forget him and live happily with us. 'Cause you know… friends forever!"

Sirius put one arm around Remus he too "You never abandon a friend."

Remus gave a soar laugh to hide a snuffle "One for all, all for one!"

The twigs started to move placing the casket in the hole.

"Remus would you like to say a final goodbye?" Sirius had returned to his spot

"Yes please…"

James leaned down and opened the casket.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall couldn't restrain their curiosity they leaned over to see who or what was inside.

McGonagall drew back with a gasp, Dumbledore on the other hand couldn't stop himself… he started to laugh.

"Professors..!" Sirius looked shocked "Professors this is a serious matter not something to be laughing 'bout!"

James looked offended "I must say that I agree with Sirius, this is not a proper way to behave at a funeral."

"I'm shocked by this behaviour of yours! You're adults you should know better than this" Sirius scolded.

Remus looked very hurt "How could you… no, how can you laugh at my pain and suffering? I've just lost one of my best friends here…" He started to cry again.

Dumbledore stood up and whipped away a tear "I'm truly sorry Mr Lupin, please accept my deepest apologies."

McGonagall on the other hand didn't seem to think that this was funny at all "Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin what is the meaning of this!?"

"Professor McGonagall are you blind or something? This is a funeral… it died after fighting the great Gryffindor warrior, more commonly known as Sirius." James said.

"You see… I woke up and found it in my bed, the fight was long and hard, I barely made it out unharmed. But then I manage to catch it in a suffocating grip and in loss of better thing to do I threw it out the nearest exit which happened to be the window… it died but it fought with great courage and left its mark. And well… a great warrior deserves an honourable funeral." Sirius explained

"Honourable funeral, great warrior, long and hard fight… my arse." McGonagall was clearly mad "Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin! Newsflash: It's a BOOK it does not live I the first place."

"That is what they want you to believe!" Remus pointed out "Then when you least expect it they attack."

"Yes, yes they wait until you're unarmed and vulnerable and then… "

Dumbledore held up a hand "This is the second time you three come up with a conspiracy theory about books trying to take over the world."

"But they are trying… isn't the scar on my arm proof enough" Sirius waved his arms in the air.

McGonagall caught the boys arm "This looks like a burn from a cauldron."

"Well, it's not!" Sirius pouted.

Dumbledore sighed "Believe whatever you want but it is still just a book. And this time I'm not going to do the same mistake as last."

"What did you do last time?" McGonagall looked curious.

"I tried to convince them that books do not live, Do I need to say that I sadly failed…" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't think we will ever get through to those three." McGonagall said "No matter what we say or do they will only listen to their own reasoning's"

"We have lost them Minerva we have lost them"

The two professors turned around, still in deep conversation, and started to walk up to the castle again.

"You don't believe us because we're kids" The three boys shouted after them "Just you wait! When the books attack.., don't come crying to us 'bout it! We will only say: We told you so!"

The two professors didn't take notice of the boys and kept on walking in silence. When they reached the castle they turned and looked towards the forest again.

"Albus, I am very worried about their metal health…"

"Me too Minerva me too!"

----

James looked after the two teachers as they disappeared "Okay guys they're gone!"

"Moony do you have it?" Sirius turned his robes back to normal.

"Yeah, wait a sec…" Remus opened the casket grabbed the book and drew out a page from it "Here it is" he said and held up the sketch.

"They didn't suspect a thing. We're geniuses' fellows!"

"So what are we going to name our creation?" James was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well we're the Marauders so what about… 'The Marauders Map!?'"

_**The End!!!**_

_**Yes I now all clothes at Hogwarts are black, but think: 'funeral'. And I don't know if people in England or US starts a funeral with 'Dearly beloved' or not, but in my country you don't so that's how it's going to work in this story sense I don't have the time nor the patience to find out.**_

_**I'm aiming to upload the next chapter within a week or so, I haven't written it jet and sense I'm having this writer's block.., well, I still hope I'll be able to do it in a week.**_

**((Thank You for reading ****– if you feel for it please review (I don't accept flames though!)**


	4. Pink Slytherins

Achievements of the Marauders 4

Pink Slytherin's!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**((I am truly sorry! I let everyone down because of my stupid writers block throws things at myself But I've **__**finally made it… the next chapter.))**_

_**((I wanted to finish and upload this before I'll go to London for a week on a school trip…))**_

_**((This chapter has not been checked for spelling and grammar errors))**_

It was morning at Hogwarts and it started just as any other morning in the Gryffindor tower with two boys screaming. James waking up hanging from is ankles in the air and Remus soaking wet. The reason… well his name is Sirius Black.

Using _Levicorpus _tohang James upside down and throwing a bucket of water over Remus, before he moved closer to the door to be able to get out fast enough.

"Sirius I'm going to kill you! Every morning it's the same thing… Remus let me down from here." James screamed.

Remus waved his wand and James fell down, standing up he grabbed his wand.

Remus shook his head to dry of his hair.

Peter sat up in bed he smirked at the two boys

"What are you looking at" James snapped at him.

"My alarm clock" Peter answered and it was the truth since he woke up to the same thing every morning.

"Stop smiling you troll brain, I'm not in the mood" Remus growled and took a step closer to him, Peter hid under his covers.

"And you!" he turned to Sirius who flashed both Remus and James a huge grin before he dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wanna follow him!?" James asked Remus.

"Don't we always!?" Remus raised his wand and the two dashed after their friend.

----

Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall as they were on their way, from his office down to the great hall, to eat breakfast.

"… very well, that's what they might think but it's not their business to…OH DEAR!" McGonagall shrieked as something black dashed past her. "MR BLACK! FREEZE!"

Sirius stopped dead… he hadn't counted on the Professors being there, he spun around.

"Professors how nice to see you this lovely morning, how are…"

"You can stop right there Mr Black!" McGonagall said.

"I wonder what this young man's doing running through the castle like he's chased by his worst nightmare?" Dumbledore asked.

"… I am!" Sirius said "Chased by my worst nightmare that is."

"And what would that be?" McGonagall's mouth was thin.

Sirius pretended to think hard "… a very angry quidditch freak and a wet werewolf at 6 o clock in the morning."

"Ohh dear!" McGonagall said loud "You know!?"

"Of course we know, we ain't stupid you know! We hang out with him 24/7 only an idiot wouldn't notice that one of his best friends got a… furry little problem."

Here Dumbledore decided to make an input "We will talk about the matter of you knowing Mr Lupin's secret with the three of you later, but right now the only thing I want to know is… how come he's wet and chasing you?"

"Isn't that obvious? Because I splashed him with water too wake him up."

"That's a pretty rough way to wake someone!"

"Well… I did hang James upside down in the air"

"Mr Black… " McGonagall warned but she didn't get to finish before to dashes of black ran past her at Sirius.

Sirius screamed when his two friends pinned him to the floor.

"Now you're going to pay!" James said.

McGonagall regained her composer enough to clearly see what was going on.

"Not again… Mr Potter Mr Lupin! Please do not strangle Mr Black."

"Killjoy!" came from the two boys.

----

"James, Remus…" they ignored him "James, Remus…" he whined again…getting no contact from the whining he went over to plan B.

"Jamie, Remie, Jamie, Remie, Jamie, Remie, Jamie, Remie, Jamie, Remie, Jamie, Remie"

James shut his eyes in despair while Remus covered his ears and groaned "Make him stop! Please."

"If I knew a way then I would. Sirius for the love of a god what do you want?" James whispered angered.

"Have you guys noticed that we haven't had a detention for like ages, the teachers are getting sloppy whit catching us after a prank, and I am so freaking bored." He stopped to breath.

Remus blinked twice at him "Number one: we had a detention four days ago, number two: maybe they've just decided to give up, number three: not that I care… but how come?"

"How come! How come…" Sirius waved his arms through the air "We Haven't Had a Detention In Four Days!" ha stated.

"Hey calm down you're gonna make McGonagall come over here and if she does she'll see that we haven't made our mouse disappear yet because of your whining" James hit him lightly on the head.

"What mouse?"

"The one you named Mousy ten minutes ago."

"No seriously James I don't see any mouse."

James turned around to realize that he was right unfortunately the mouse was gone.

"Remus did you make our mouse disappear without telling us?" he looked desperately at the sandy blond boy.

Right then Remus decided to get very interested with the floor "That depends on how you define 'disappear'" He looked up and bared his fangs which where covered in something that looked unmistakably a lot like blood "Sorry guys, I needed a snack…and there it was right in front of me."

James jaw drooped and his face went from a look of surprise to one of disgust and back to surprise.

Sirius on the other hand cried "NOOO, MOUSY!!!" in a falsetto voice making everyone in the class cover their ears and whine.

"Mr Black what in the world are you…" McGonagall started but she didn't get to finish before Sirius flow up of his desk and cried "Professor! Remus ate our mouse!"

The entire class turned to look at the three boys everyone's expressions being a mix of chock and disgust.

McGonagall used her desk to support herself breathing hard and holding one hand over her chest "Mr Lupin… I don't know what to say…"

Remus smiled foolishly at everyone "It was just a joke, I didn't eat the mouse I promise, it ran away."

"Then 'ow come ya got blood 'round ya mouth" asked a Hufflepuff girl.

"It's a blood pop" he held up the paper the candy had been wrapped in.

"He's a freak! I mean who would willingly stuff a blood pop in their mouth!?" Severus Snape pointed at a finger at Remus, who looked like those words scarred deep into his soul "He's a freak, they all are, all three of them!" James and Sirius, who had noticed Remus reaction, clenched their fists and where just about to throw themselves over Snape when a glance from Remus stopped them.

"Mr Snape that is enough!" McGonagall, who also had noticed Remus reaction, snapped at him "Fifteen points from Slytherin for calling your classmates such things."

"… And Mr Black, Mr Potter five points each from Gryffindor, for thinking of hurting a classmate and Mr Lupin five points for the very tasteless joke."

"No!" James and Sirius cried.

"Yes.., and class dismissed" McGonagall turned away.

----

"Hey guys don't you think that we should pay Snivellus back for his very nice choose of words in Transfiguration today!?" James said as he covered his plate with macaronis.

"Yeah!" Sirius flamed and drove his fork so hard into his steak that it split both it and the plate in two parts "Ops, damn it… yeah we should play good old Snivelly one hell of a prank for this."

"_Repro" _Remus said and fixt Sirius plate before he sat down opposite of his friends and started eating without a word… until…

"I know what you're thinking and I must say that I don't think it's such a good idea… I mean it's not like it's the first time anyone's called me 'freak'…What are you looking at?" Remus had looked up from his food to find that his two friends were staring at him "What?"

"What is that?" both of them pointed at Remus plate, he cocked and eyebrow "Broccoli pudding."

"Eeeww! Gross!" James exclaimed.

"It's not gross!"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Remie pal you need some real food, here try this" Sirius pierced a huge piece of steak on his fork and held it in front of Remus face.

The young werewolf pushed it away "I must decline, I don't feel for meat today… and even if I did it's cooked to hard I want my steaks really bloody or raw if I can get that…" he suddenly got a dreamy expression.

"Prongs, I think Moony wants some raw meat."

James cocked his eyebrows at him "Why do you ask me? I don't have any."

Sirius gave him a look "Work with me here."

"Oh I see…" James understood and he turned to Remus "Hey Moony if you help us prank the Slytherin's we'll give you a raw steak if you want."

Remus stuffed a piece of broccoli pudding in his mouth and chewed it slowly while he seemed to be mussing the offer over and over… he swallowed "Okay I'm in, what do you have in mind?"

The three boys put their heads together "Well the plan goes something like this…"

----

It seemed to take an eternity for everyone in Gryffindor to go to bed that night Sirius thought, but after a while everyone expect the three boys had left the common room for their dorms.

"Okay should we leave now?" Sirius said out loud while emptying a cup of coffee in one of the plants.

"No it's still to early we can't be sure everyone's gone to bed yet" Remus, who had spent the day pointing out faults in the plan, spoke before he took another sip of coffee and grimaced "Damn I hate coffee it tastes like sweat!" _**((An: I apologise to the people that actually likes coffee))**_

----

"How much longer do we have to wait" Sirius cried after about an hour.

Remus looked at his watch "I think it's just about time now!" he smiled wickedly at the other two.

James jumped up "Okay, then I decide that we should go now."

Sirius bend in under the sofa and brought out two backpacks "I am so ready for this!" he said giving one of them to James.

"Okay do we got everything!? Backpacks…"

"Yeah!" Sirius said

"Wands?"

"When do we not have them?" Remus asked smiling.

"Underwear?"

Remus cooked an eyebrow "James I don't see what whatever or not we are wearing underwear have to do with this"

Two meters away Sirius looked down his pants "Damn!" His two friends looked at him, he smacked his tongue "I knew I forgot something this morning…"

James sweat-dropped "…Siri…"

"To much information" Remus added.

Five minutes later:

"Okay" James said throwing one of his hands up in the air in a military way "Let's go brave men!"

Covered under James invisibility cloak they climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way down the corridors of Hogwarts, taking as many shortcuts as possible, and using the map to make sure they wouldn't walk right into one of the professors or Mrs Norris, until they reached the Slytherin common room.

"Does anyone know the password?" James asked.

"It's on the map, stupid!" Remus said pointing at a little Sirius on the map, the little Sirius were saying 'Orm.'

Sirius stared at his mini self before turning to the stone wall "Orm" he said and moments later the Slytherin common room where right in front of them.

"Okay let's get this party starting!" he laughed and entered.

"Green and silver.., everywhere!?" James said looking around "This place makes me wanna hurl…"

"Let's start, I don't wanna stay here longer then I have to." Remus took out his wand

James climbed up on a table "Okay Remus you take the common room, Sirius Snivellus and I take the other dorms."

"Yes Sir!" Sirius gave Remus the stuff he would need from one of the backpacks before he joined James up to the dorms.

----

James:

James's mission was too punish all Slytherin's just for being Slytherin's.

He started with the seventh year boys. After tiptoeing into their dorm room he went directly to their clothes lying around.

Taking out his wand he snickered wickedly _'this is going to be oh so much fun!'_ he also took out the parchment were Remus had written down the spells he would need.

Raising his wand he silently whispered the words over everyone's trunks… making sure that he didn't forgot anything.

Then he moved on to the other years. When he finally came to the second years dorm he meet Sirius hanging around looking lost in thought.

"Hey what's up?" he whispered as low as he could.

Sirius looked at him.

----

Sirius:

Sirius found the second years dorm and went inside, their beds looked exactly like the once in Gryffindor except for the fact that they where green and silver.

Sirius made a gesture of someone throwing his guts out before the started to look for the bed Snape would be sleeping in.

He found it, third on the left side. He placed a sleeping charm over the greasy haired boy and a Muffliato on everyone else in the room.

He packed up everything he would need and got to work, picking up the stuff he'd borrowed from Lily Evans he decided to start with the face and then do the hair…

It took him about half and hour to finish everything, making sure the boy wouldn't wake up he removed the sleeping charm.

Then he made his way out where he meet James who was just about to finish his mission "What's up?" James asked.

"I'm done.., you?"

"Soon! I have second and first years left."

"Let's do them and then go down and help Remus."

----

Remus:

Remus looked at the stuff he had to work with… his wand and a magical marker pen he sighed _'What wouldn't you do for some raw meat…' _

He put away the marker and started to work on the common room.

… He were just finishing the last touch on the walls when James and Sirius came walking down the stairs.

"Hey are you done?" James asked.

"Not entirely I have one thing left." He brought out the magical marker again and started to write.

Sirius face lit up "That's bloody brilliant man, nice choose of words."

James smirked "I can't wait until tomorrow"

Remus stood back and examined his work "It's a little sad that the rest of the school, expect for the professors, won't be able to see this"

"I agree but they will at least see a bit of it"

----

The next morning three, very tired, boys went down to the great hall early for breakfast.

None of them had slept at all during the night they were way too exited and they didn't want to miss one minute of it.

Sirius sat down and yawned "Damn I'm tired, I hope it's worth it."

"It is" James said "It is"

An hour past by and none of the Slytherin's had shown up yet and James, Sirius and Remus where all starting to get a little bored, they couldn't stay in the great hall all morning the teachers would suspect something.

But right then the doors to the hall burst open and the entire Slytherin house came marching in, the hall went quiet everyone where staring at them.

Some of them looked embarrassed others outrageous… they were all wearing pink dresses with yellow flowers on and in the middle of them was Snape dressed in pink and his hair was fluffy, blond and curled… ha was also wearing makeup.

The entire hall laughed even Professor Flitwick.

"You think this is bad then you haven't seen our common room" the Slytherin's screamed.

Professor Dumbledore stood up "You mean there is more than this!?"

"YES!" they screamed again.

The professors all stood up and walked out of the hall towards the Slytherin common room; accompanied by some Slytherin's among them Lucius Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black.

----

Slughorn opened the entrance to the room as they got there.

And all the teachers went inside… and when they got there they almost went out again.

Everything in the room was pink and had something fluffy looking, like pink fur coming out of the walls.

The sofas and the couches were also pink but had little yellow flowers, blue dogs and bunnies on them.

And right there on the right wall was the huge words, written with a neon green marker 'Gryffindor Rules, Slytherin Drools!'

Dumbledore turned to his staff "I'll give you one guess" he had a small smirk lurking on his lips.

"The Marauders!" everyone said in union.

Dumbledore nodded "I would guess this is their work, yes."

----

Two nights later, if someone had looked out of their window at 1 Am they might have seen two boys coming out of the forbidden forest carrying something heavy.

Sirius stood in Hagrids pumpkin land throwing up; his hands were covered in blood.

After he'd finished he whipped his mouth and turned to James "You had to promise him a steak… you had to promise him a steak!"

"He'll be happy about it, now come on and help me here!"

They grabbed the meat and made their way towards the womping willow just as the werewolf called out to the full moon.

_**((That's my pink Slytherin s**__**tory! Not he best one out there, but it was okay to write.))**_

_**((For**__** those you who want to know what 'Orm' means…, it's 'Snake' in Swedish… I was trying to be witted, and it didn't work.))**_

_**((And some of you might wonder why I never include Peter… well easy answer, because I can't! I've tried but it never works, every time I try to include him as a friend it gets weird.))**_

_**((Next chapter: **_Achievements of the Marauders 5

Dumbledore's marauder talk!

_**Not that exiting… those of you that have read my oneshot 'Rules and Reason' will already have read the main part of it)) **_

_**And it may take me a while to upload it since I have exams coming up… but it will come sooner or later!**_


	5. Dumbledore's marauder talk

Achievements of the Marauders 5

Dumbledore's marauder talk!

**Hi! No I'm not dead… sorry for the reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy late update –**_sulks in a corner-  
_**This wasn't supposed to be a SLASH story, but with this chapter I don't know anymore, maybe you could see it as slash if you look hard enough.  
And, of course, again, I HATE grammar and spelling thus I'm no good at it but I am trying my best (so about the grammar thing in this chapter: I have no idea in hell if it's correct or not.) I usually finds some spelling errors in these stories after I've uploaded them so I can't do anything about it, but now I have edited some of the earlier chapters though... it's not perfect. **_-Sulks even more-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Halloween. All students were standing outside the great hall waiting to get inside for the feast.

James, Sirius and Remus stood against one of the walls they knew something the others didn't… this was going to be the Halloween feast of the century.

They had planed all of it in detail not one thing was allowed to go wrong… this was not a prank for fun, this was a prank too scare.

A dragon and a werewolf was what they were going to use, none of the creatures would be real of course, that could get them expelled.

The werewolf part had almost gotten punctured by Remus but after much convincing from Sirius side... yeah you can figure out the result...

Sirius had said that it would be hard too find another creature that almost everyone should be afraid of.

They had planed it for almost a month now it had taken Remus six days to find the right spells and they would need a piece of each creature.

That werewolf was the easy one, Remus had fixed that during his latest transformation… some of his fur.

The dragon was also pretty easy you could buy dragon scales in any magical pharmacy… Sirius had asked his cousin Andromeda to by some for him when she visited Hogsmead she hadn't even asked questions.

----

As the doors opened and all the students started to pour inside James snickered into his hand, Sirius grinned from ear to ear and Remus had to turn away to hide his sneaky smirk because Dumbledore suddenly decided to look their way.

James looked at Dumbledore and saw the gleam in the old wizards' eyes.

"Oh shit! He knows we're planning something."

"Who cares he can't prove we did it." Sirius waved at the headmaster and mimicked 'Happy Halloween' towards him.

Dumbledore returned the gesture before turning back to McGonagall. Remus tapped Sirius shoulder.

"What?"

"You used past tense…" Sirius blinked, Remus continued "You said 'he can't prove we did it' that is incorrect use of the English language… the term 'did' is incorrect since we haven't actually done it yet."

Sirius gaped and stared at him "Those this turn you on or something."

"What!? …NO!" Remus cheeks flushed a dense shade of pink

"This is the exact reason why I hate grammar… no matter how you do it always comes back biting your butt" James said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, most people in the hall were glaring at them because they were last and the feast wouldn't begin until everyone was seated.

"Grammar is very important!" Remus insisted.

"Yeah, sure… for a person that cares!" Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus opened his mouth to answer back but Dumbledore stood up right then so he closed it again, giving Sirius a glare that clearly said 'this-is-not-over-yet!'

Sirius gulped, James leaned over to him "You are so dead mate!" he whispered "He's going too nag your ears of later."

"I can hear you!" Remus chanted.

"Damn those werewolf senses!" Sirius exclaimed quietly, James groaned into his plate… Remus chuckled.

----

James stuffed a potato in his mouth and chewed it slowly, listening to the loud voices of the other students talking about everything between heaven and earth "Heheh… five minutes, and counting…" he whispered.

"Huh? Did you say anything Potter?" Lily Evans asked him leaning over.

"No! No nothing I just thought this potato tasted good…"

"… I… see…" Lily turned to her friends again shaking her head in an I-think-he-is-insane kind of way.

"'I just thought this potato tasted good!?'" Sirius repeated mimicking James "What did it taste like… Blueberry cupcakes!?"

Remus decided it was time to interfere "Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"SHUT UP!!!" James screamed and jumped up on the table, the hall went quiet even the teachers "Not You! ..." He shouted to everyone "…Lupin!"

The teachers shook their heads looking at each other and McGonagall stood up "Mr Potter, please calm yourself or you will receive a detention."

"But…" James stuttered. McGonagall sat down again clearly stating that that was end of discussion.

James hung his head "Why do I feel so dirty?" he asked himself.

"Maybe because you're standing in the soup!" Remus exclaimed.

"Damn! James that was chicken soup, now I can't eat it because it has had your foot in it…" Sirius whined "I love chicken." He hurled himself forward and grabbed James vanilla pudding and stuffed all of it in his mouth.

James started at him in daze "My…pudd…ing… you ate it…"

Remus groaned.

Sirius pointed his finger at James and cried in triumph "Haha! …a grudge over food is the deepest!"

Said Quidditch freak was down from the table within seconds, grabbing Sirius pudding on the way.

Sirius jaw dropped "Give that back you thief!" he shouted.

"Guys…" Remus tried.

"No way! This is mine now, an eye for an eye." James shouted just as loud.

Remus tried again "Guys…"

"'an eye for an eye' my arse! You were the one who infected my divine chicken soup with your stinking toes"

----

The professors were looking at the three boys, McGonagall shook her head and sighted "… Can we never have just one normal day?"

"…Is it too much too ask…?" Slughorn sided with the transfiguration professor.

"Yes it is…" Dumbledore smiled and eyed the three Gryffindor troublemakers with an affectionate look "… to them… this **_is_** normal."

----

"Stop talking about the soup like it's a god or something!"

"Guys!"

Two black haired heads turns towards him looking bewildered "What!?"

"Sixty seconds…" Remus took one quick look at the doors to the great hall.

"Sixty seconds what? ..." Sirius asked still holding James by the collar of his rob, staring at Remus on the opposite side of the table,

James looked just as dumbstruck as Sirius but slowly his face lit up as he realized what was going on "…Ohhhh!" He looked at Sirius and started to fake cry "… oh, Sirius, Mate I am so sorry…" he sobbed.

Sirius sobbed hard he too and threw his arms around James shoulders "No James, Mate, Pal, brother in arms I am the one who should apologise, I was being a jerk…"

What he said next came out so muffled that no one (other then Remus with his highly developed senses) could understand what he said because he was talking right into James chest.

Most of the other Gryffindors had by now scooted away from James, Sirius and Remus, looking truly scared.

The Ravenclaws looked like they were trying to make out whatever the three boys, this time, actually had lost the little sanity they possessed to start with, or not.

Some of the Huffelpuffs looked like they wanted to be anywhere else then the great hall right now.

And two words to describe the look on the Slytherins faces: utter disgust.

The professors of course were doing what they do best, when it comes to the three troublemakers; shaking their heads and muttering something that sounds oddly like "We give up..."

Sirius and James hugged each other and threw their heads back crying rivers, Remus stuffed some chocolate mousse in his mouth, blessed look appearing in his face, regaining composer he looked up at his best friends opened his mouth and stated... "You're over doing it!"

Two seconds later James and Sirius were sitting down eating their food quietly.

Everyone settled back down and started eating again

"Finally" Remus whispered with a quick look at his watch he meet James and Sirius eyes and the three nodded to each other… ten seconds left.

"Act normal" Sirius said

"Are we going to take the blame for this or not?" James wanted his friends to decide for once.

"Why not!" Sirius chirped stuffing some bread in his mouth.

"Count me in!" Remus yelped as the doors too the great hall was thrown open by a huge green dragon.

The hall was quiet for about a second then everyone started to scream; The Slytherins jumped up and started to run around trying to find a way out, most of the Huffelpuffs fainted, the Ravenclaws hide under their table and some of the Gryffindors just sat there apparently mortified while others where shaking them dragging them along trying to find a place to hide.

The professors were stunned; how could a dragon get into Hogwarts but they had no time to think about it because a werewolf appeared from behind the dragon.

It sprinted in to the hall and up on the Ravenclaw table where it threw its head back and howled, the Ravenclaw students scrambled out from benief their table and ran screaming to hide under the Slytherins instead, the werewolf followed them… the poor Ravenclaws ran away an hid under the Hufflepuff table instead.

James, Sirius and Remus sat quietly and enjoyed their feast; they smirked at each other as the dragon roared in the background.

The professors draw their wands preparing for battle.

The three Gryffindor troublemakers decided that was enough of a scare for everyone and put their wands together "_Finite_" they said.

The dragon gave a final roar and the werewolf howled effectually before they evaporated in silver vapours creating words in the sky:

**JP SB RL Wishes everybody: Happy Halloween!**

**(RL would like to apologise for all the premature heart attacks) **

Silence filled the hall while everyone stared at the word for what seemed like an eternity for the three boys, they had stopped eating and were instead waiting for the blow to come.

Everyone's heads snapped around glaring daggers at the three and then words filled the hall as girls screamed with all their might "How could you!!?"

"Bastards!" came from the Slytherins.

"Totally unacceptable!" said the prefects.

"Sirius Black! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Ted Tonks had to physically restrain Andromeda Black back because she was seriously considering hurting her cousin right now.

But none of this mattered at all for James, Sirius and Remus (even though Andromedas words sent shivers down Sirius spine.) they just sat there with their arms crossed smirking in the direction of the professors waiting patiently for their judgement.

McGonagall where shaking with suppressed anger so did most of the others too except for the only one who's opinion the Marauders cared about: Albus Dumbledore…

----

"Wakie, wakie boys!" Sirius rumbled in to the room.

"Siri… Shut Up!" James said from his bed.

Remus sat up in bed, he looked very venomous… and tired "Sirius Black it is two in the morning! I don't care what your reason is just Get Out Of Here… or go to bed."

"But Remie, Dumbledy's here to see us… he wants to _talk_!"

Dumbledore gave the boy a quick look "… Dumbledy… how much sugar have he consumed!?" he whispered to himself _'Sometimes I actually wonders if he's allright..., maybe I should have him checked!'_.

Remus threw himself back into bed and placed a pillow over his head "I don't care what he want. If it's important he can come back at a decent hour like… what about nine!?"

"Siri, Professor… I think that Remus has a point and I have a Quidditch match tomorrow I need to be fit for fight so let's talk about this in the morning… please." James pleaded.

Dumbledore was quiet for a minute, he didn't want to wake the three thirteen year olds but he had to talk to them about their pranks going over the edge sometimes "I've to get to the ministry at eight and I'll not be back until next Sunday and…" he was interrupted by a pillow in the face.

Remus where standing in his bed the short pyjama-pants showing the scar of the werewolf's bite on his left ankle, he armed himself with another pillow.

"It was a full moon two nights ago…" he said calmly "How can you even get the idea to wake me up at this timeof night, right after the full moon? Don't you get how tired and worn out I am after those nights?"

He raised his right arm and threw the second pillow in Sirius face "… and you, if anyone, should know this!"

"But Remie-mi…"

"Don't you Remie-mi me! Just…GET OUT! NOW! …And give me my pillows back before you go."

"But Remie-mi now you're awake so let the man ease his old heart" Sirius pouted.

Remus grabbed his pillows and threw himself back in bed to hide under the covers "Sod of!"

"Professor, Sirius…" James stood next to his bed with his wand out pointing at them "Look up!"

Both Dumbledore and Sirius looked up and saw two bottles before ice cold water hit their heads.

Sirius screamed "My hair! I'm so going to kill you James Potter, look what you done to my hair!"

"Maybe I should… come back… tomorrow…" Dumbledore just stood there covered in water and feathers from Remus pillow.

"AAAAGGGHH! HOW GIVES A FREAKING SHIT ABOUT FREAKING SLEEP JUST FREAKING TALK! ...Because now you've woken me up anyway." Remus screamed and jumped out off bed. **a/n …Remus is not a morning person!**

"Are you angry Remie?" Sirius approached him carefully knowing that Remus could be really scary if woken up early.

"Angry? You think!?" Remus growled and bared his fangs. Looking from Sirius to Dumbledore with amber werewolf eyes "Do I look angry to you? I'm as calm and loving as a summer morning right now."

"Are you sure?" Sirius held one of Remus pillows as a shield in front of himself "You look as calm and loving as an angry werewolf in human form."

"Okay that's It!" Remus grabbed his wand _'Levicorpus'_ he though, a flash of light and Sirius and Dumbledore were both hanging in the air.

"Get me down from here!" Sirius screamed. "Oh dear" came from Dumbledore.

"_Silencio_" The young werewolf cried and none of the two could now speak.

Sirius reached for his wand but before he could get hold of it James shouted "_Petrificus Totalus_"

"Finally, some peace and quiet" James said as he and Remus both went back to bed and instantly fell asleep.

'_Effective' _was the only word Dumbledore could think of that suited these three boys and their teamwork.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**((I haven't figured out the storyline for the next chapter so I can't really say when it will come..., all I know it that it will... sooner or later. Thanks everyone for reviewing and... I got to go its CSI soon, have a nice day or evening or night or whatever you want to have nice... (I have consumed way to much sugar)))**


End file.
